


Follow me, Hinata-kun!

by orphan_account



Series: Komahina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Friends, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kinda OOC because they r kids and dont have like any worries, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komahina Week, M/M, Nagito's parents are alive ok, also really short!! im sorry :(, im a little late on this haha oops, it is time for them to be wholesome, let him be happy, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito and Hajime meet up at the park as a play-date. Nagito has a special place he wants to show HajimeWritten for Komahina Week
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Follow me, Hinata-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Komahina Week  
> Prompts:  
> School AU / Childhood / Firsts  
> I picked childhood as you can probably tell! :)

Tugging my hand out of my parent's hands, I sprinted towards Komaeda, waving my arms in the air towards him. "Be careful, Hajime! Don't hurt yourself!" my mom called after me, "I will!" 

"Hinata-kun!" "Komaeda!" I yelled while tackling him into a hug. He let out a laugh while hugging back. Letting go after a bit he said, "Hinata-kun! I have something I want to show you." nodding my head I glance back towards my mom and Komaeda's mom, "Hey mom! Komaeda is gonna show me something, is it okay if i go with him to see it?" "Alright, stay safe and don't go too far, boys!" 

Once we got confirmation that we could go, Komaeda tugged on my arm towards the forest. "Komaeda, where are we going?" I asked following besides him, holding his hand, "Its a surprise, Hinata-kun! I can't tell you!" Komaeda laughed a bit, while glancing back at me, "It'll be worth it I promise!"

After a while of walking, Komaeda stopped in front of a cave. "We're here, Hinata-kun!" "Uh, Komaeda, do we have to go in there?" "It's okay! Ill be here with you the whole time!" Komaeda said, while squeezing my hand. He started walking into the cave and I followed closely behind. 

After awhile of walking around in the cave, Komaeda rounded a corner into a more open area, "We're here!" he announced as I rounded the corner a bit behind him. There in the opening it was full of grass and flowers were growing everywhere, a small hole on top of the cave lighting up the area, "Woah! How'd you even find this!" Komaeda laughed nervously, "I may have fallen into the hole while exploring.." of course he did, "Why'd you want to show me this?" I asked, drifting away from the other topic. 

Komaeda perked up and looked even more nervous, "Um, I wanted to bring you here to tell you that I love you, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda, quickly sputtered out and looked everywhere but me. I squeezed his hand, "Thank you for bringing me here, Komaeda, I uh, I love you too!" I said and before he could reply we heard our moms calling for us. "Uhm, guess we should get going, right?" "W-wait!" Komaeda called before leaning in and kissing my cheek, "O-ok! Lets go now!" Komaeda yelled while trying to quickly leave.

"H-hey! Don't leave me behind!"

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this at 11pm but then i got distracted making a kokichi scarf,,, oops  
> Sorry i ended it weirdly my brain is crashing and burning, its 1am


End file.
